rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain of the Royal Guards
The Captain of the Royal Guards is a supporting character in Tangled: The Series. He is Cassandra's adopted father. His first name has not yet been revealed nor has his background. Appearances Season One * Before Ever After (debut appearance) * Fitzherbert P.I. * Challenge of the Brave (cameos) * Cassandra Vs. Eugene * The Return of Strongbow * In Like Flynn * Great Expotations * One Angry Princess * Big Brothers of Corona * The Wrath of Ruthless Ruth * Max's Enemy * The Way of the Willow (cameos) * Queen for a Day * Not in the Mood * The Quest for Varian * The Alchemist Returns (cameo) * Secret of the Sundrop Season Two * Happiness Is... (hallucination; no lines) * Rapunzel and the Great Tree (illusion; cameos) * Destinies Collide (flashbacks; cameos) Season Three * Rapunzel's Return, Part 1 (flashback) * No Time Like the Past (in ten-year past) * Beginnings (flashbacks) * Islands Apart * Flynnposter * Once a Handmaiden... * Plus est en Vous, Part 1 * Plus est en Vous, Part 2 * Plus est en Vous, Part 3 (final appearance) History The captain plays a minor role in the sequel, taking place six months after the events of Tangled, and before Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding in Tangled: Before Ever After. He retains his position as captain of the guard, and is first seen chasing down Rapunzel and Flynn (now going by his true name, Eugene) as they pursue the kingdom's border wall to allow Rapunzel a chance to look out into the land surrounding Corona. The captain fails to stop them, once again, but simply accepts defeat and calls Rapunzel back once preparations for her coronation are set to begin. Later on, the captain is seen ensuring King Frederic that Corona's security has been amped, per request, although this does not stop the pirate Lady Caine and her band of thieves from crashing Rapunzel's coronation. The thieves barricade the hall's door, locking the guards out, though they manage to break through in time to arrest the villains, who were already defeated by Rapunzel, Eugene and Cassandra. The captain plays a supporting role in the animated series. Due to being considerably more pessimistic, jaded and down-to-earth than the rest of the cast, the captain is often looked down upon as an antagonistic figure of sorts—specifically with Eugene, as the rivalry between himself and the captain remains, despite Eugene being a much-beloved resident of the castle's household. In ''Fitzherbert P.I''. Eugene pursues a position in the royal guard, prompting the captain to sabotage Eugene's chances of earning the job, and ''Big Brothers of Corona'', where the captain was against the idea of hiring Eugene's former partner, Lance Strongbow, as a much-needed guard instructor. Despite his firm stance on situations, the captain has shown that his mind can be changed, and he will begrudgingly own up to his wrong doings, if any. In ''Great Expotations'' it is revealed that the captain has reservations about granting Cassandra a portion on the guard, despite believing her to be more than qualified for the job. She manages to prove her worth after assisting the young alchemist, Varian, in saving the castle, though she would continue to make efforts to highlight her capabilities. In ''Under Raps'', Cassandra lured a separatist into Corona to uncover the reasoning behind his fascination with an ancient journal that belonged to one of Corona's previous kings. As revealed to Rapunzel, part of her reason for doing so was to prove herself to her father. Season Two He appeared only as hallucinations Cassandra had seen via the tempting power of the ancient, mystical Idol in "Happiness Is..." Weeks later, his adopted daughter had a ghostly illusion of him and his comrades on their horses, swords drawn, as she expressed her loneliness of her advice overlooked and her sense of always "waiting in the wings" of the long-lost Princess of Corona and the rest of her devoted friends and allies. A confused Eugene reminiscence his memories of the Captain putting him through the training he had undergone to become one of the Royal Guard in "Fitzherbert P.I." Season Three In Rapunzel's Return it was shown in a vision the Captain and the guards chasing Gothel after Princess Rapunzel's kidnapping, and eventually followed her to her cottage to find only her young daughter Cassandra, who spotted Gothel at the other end of the bridge and called out to her mother, but Gothel grabbed a sword and cuts the bridge connecting with her cottage to avoid arrest and flees, abandoning Cassandra in the process, so the Captain adopted Cassandra, reassuring her that he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her again. Having left a mission to find the Princess and her faithful companions, the Captain has discovered that his adopted daughter, whom he loved so, has become a new and even greater threat to all of Corona and the entire world than Varian ever was. Trivia * His first name is unknown. * In his absence, he has put Stan as acting captain until his return home to Corona, whom Kiera (formerly known as "Angry") calls "Captain Stash" due to his mustache. *Princess Rapunzel and Eugene finally reunite with him when they return to the island they had stayed on for a few days, and there he learns the hard truth about his adopted daughter and the dark path she has taken. *During the long months he was on Terapi Island, his mustache grew followed by a short beard. Quotes Twenty Years Ago * "The Princess!!" * "She went this way!!" * "Where is she!!? Where is the Princess!!?" * "No one will harm you, Little One. You're safe with me." Season One * "Don't you dare finish that sentence!!" * "They're children." * "Princess, we had orders to recover the Scroll, to keep it from you." * "Your father." * "You know, this plan to send you off doesn't give me any pleasure. Perhaps when this threat has been quelled, I'll come and see you as soon as I can." * "Cassandra, listen. About earlier...I" * "Actually, I don't think I am. I'll only slow you down." * "I'm not. ''She ''is." Season Three * "Princes, Fitzherbert!!" * "I did. Later word reached that you returned and that Cassandra had made...other arrangements." * "Rapunzel, when I said I stopped looking for Cassandra...I lied. I searched tirelessly in search of my daughter and then...I found her." * "She was filled with a rage I had never seen. That person wasn't Cassandra. So you see, this is the only way I can make amends for my mistakes." * "I don't wanna hear it, Rapunzel!" * "I know I can do right by her this time!!" * "This is my only chance!!" * "Let's go get my daughter back." * "Sorry for all the trouble." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Minor Characters Category:Guards Category:Classic Characters Category:Recurring characters